eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison
|year = 1991 |position = 2nd (Tied 1st but lost on countback) |points = 146 |previous = White and Black Blues |next = Monté la riviè |conductor = Jérôme Pillement |semiplace = -- |semipoints = --}} C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison, or just simply Le dernier qui a parlé was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Amina Annabi. The song - the full title of which is one of the longest in Eurovision Song Contest history - was written by Amina herself and composed by Wasis Diop, resulting in an African feel to the music. Lyrically, Amina sings about the truth of the saying referenced in the title. She also extends it to "It's the strongest one who spoke who is right". The song was performed ninth on the night following Sweden and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it was tied for first place on 146 points with Sweden, who each also got 4 sets of 12-point scores. However, France lost on the count-back when it came to the 10-point scores (only receiving 2 sets of 10 compared to 5 sets for Sweden). Had the current tiebreaker rules come into effect, France would have won outright as 1 more country voted for Amina over Carola (18-17). Lyrics French= C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison Dans ta maison C'est celle qui m'a donné un nom qui a raison De toute façon Fille ou garçon, tous ces dictons sont des leçons Ne dis pas non Le monde n'est ni mauvais ni bon, tu tournes pas rond C'est sans raison Houah houah... houah houah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah... Houah... hiah... Dis-moi au nom de quelle nation tu lèves le ton Dans ma maison Ne gémis pas comme un violon sans partition C'est une leçon La vérité se cache le front comme un silence Qui en dit long C'est le plus fort qui a parlé qui a raison De toute façon Houah houah... houah houah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah hiah... Houah... hiah... C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison Dans ta maison C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison De toute façon Toutes les saisons font et défont même les passions Quelle dérision C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison Sans condition Comme-ci ou comme-ça Ici ou là-bas Houah houah... houah houah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah hiah... Houah... hiah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah hiah... |-| Translation= It's the last one who spoke who is right In your house It's the one who gave me a name who is right In any case Girl or boy, all those sayings are lessons Don't say no The world is neither good nor bad, you don't turn round It's without reason Huah huah... huah huah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah... Huah... hiah... Tell me for what country you speak louder In my house Don't scream like a violin without music score It's a lesson The truth is hiding its face like a silence That says a lot It's the strongest one who spoke who is right In any case Huah huah... huah huah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah hiah... Huah... hiah... It's the last one who spoke who is right In your house It's the last one who spoke who is right In any case All the seasons do and undo even passions What a derision It's the last one who spoke who is right Without any condition Like this or like that Here or over there Huah huah... huah huah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah hiah... Huah... hiah... Hiah hiah... hiah hiah hiah... Huah... Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:France Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs